


Blossoming Love

by CinnaVun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaVun/pseuds/CinnaVun
Summary: This is a Willuz fanfic I do hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, King & Eda Clawthorne, King & Lilith Clawthorne, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Eda Clawthorne, Luz Noceda & Lilith Clawthorne - Relationship, Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Willow Park & Eda Clawthorne, Willow Park & King, Willow Park & Lilith Clawthorne
Kudos: 18





	1. The Seed Has Been Planted

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the events of Young Blood Old Souls. This is also a fanfic of mine (obviously) I hope this is entertaining for you! 
> 
> This is also my first time writing a fic and putting it out in public, so I do hope you enjoy reading this! I also see this as an AU of some sort. If you are wondering about Amity she is still nice and cares for Luz and Co. Amity just doesn’t have a crush on Luz, and at Grom, Luz did go with Amity to Grom because that’s what friends do. Also, I may do a Willumity fan-fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow goes and checks on Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing so please give me feedback if you can. And I do plan on writing more. Chapters are going to be slow since I have school, and I want to make videos for YouTube. I don't know how much Chapters I'm writing but it will be fun either way. 
> 
> Insta: cinna_vun

It has been a few days after the events of what should have been Eda’s petrification. Everything was calm in the owl House along with the new addition of Lilith. Eda decided to let Lilith live in the Owl House since she was basically a traitor to Belos now. Everyone was doing their own thing in the living room, Luz was practicing her Glyphs, King was watching videos on Luz’s phone, and the Clawthorne sisters were playing Hexes Hold’Em, and as usual, Eda was cheating. As everything is going smoothly the door - Hooty- opens. 

Everyone looks up and sees Willow at the entrance just outside. "Hello, everyone!" She said as she took a look at the living room and was surprised to see Lilith here in the owl house with one of her eyes being gray. Everyone waved except for Lilith who looked down at the ground, recalling what happened when Luz and her friends were in the Emperor's Castle. Luz didn't wave either, instead, she got up and hugged her friend. "Hello to you too, Willow! It's been a while since I've last seen you!" Luz looked behind her to see no one else with Willow. "Where's Gus and Amity?" Asked Luz a bit worried. "I invited Gus, but he said he was busy helping with his Dad and Amity is getting her cast off her leg," Willow replied to calm Luz down.

Luz sighs in relief as everyone else continues to do what they were doing before as Willow was invited in. Luz then picked up her pieces of paper that she was using to practice her glyphs. "Let us go to my room, it's just up the stairs!" Luz went up the stairs and Willow followed her up that stairs. When Willow entered Luz's bedroom, Luz placed her pieces of paper by her closet, Willow realized this is the first time she has ever been in here, and it's quite a mess, but she wasn't here to talk about Luz's room. She wanted to know what happened after Luz and the others escaped the castle along with knowing why Lilith is here. It reminded Willow of the day when they fought Lilith in the room with the relics, they lost and basically forced to tell Eda what happened.

"Hey, Luz? I want to ask you a few things." Luz looked back at Willow. "Sure!" Smiling as usual. "What kind of things did you want to ask me?" Curiosity flowing through her mind. Willow took a deep breath, "Well, I know we are on break from Hexside, and I didn't have time to come by in the past few days. I just wanted to ask how are you and the others? Why is Lilith here? And why is her right eye gray? What happened?" Her facial expression has a look of her being worried and her words were sincere.

Luz took a deep breath so she could tell her friend what happened when she saved Eda, her face more serious and saddened. She sat down and patted right next to her. Willow got the idea and sat next to her. "After I got into the Conformatorium, I went to find where Eda was. I eventually found her, but she was in her beast form and chained. Fortunately, she could think for herself and not go on a rampage. Unfortunately, I couldn't break the chains, and then she was on the stage where they were going to petrify her. Then Lilith came, we fought but we then suddenly stopped." 

Willow didn't understand why they suddenly stopped fighting. "Why did you guys stopped fighting? Don't you remember what happened at the castle when we went to get the relics?" Luz nodded in response to Willow's comment. "I do remember. The reason we stopped fighting is that I told her that she deserved to be petrified, not Eda. She agreed. After that, she gave me Eda's staff and Owlbert back. She then told me how to rescue Eda but Belos was there. He and I fought while he sent Lilith and King to where Eda was. I gave him the door to the human realm so I can go save the others, but I destroyed it as I went up to save them. Now when we got here, Lilith shared the curse with Eda with some verbal spell, now Lilith shares the curse with Eda and has a gray right eye, and Eda has a gray left eye."

After some thought after just hearing what Willow just heard she had one question left. "So, do you forgive her after what she did?" Luz shook her head. "No, not entirely. But I do trust her enough that she won't hurt us anymore." Luz then smiles. "Besides, she's practically like Eda now, she betrayed Belos and I'm glad about that!" Willow smiles with a bit of relief. "You may be on good terms with Lilith, Luz, but for me. I'm still on the fence." Luz looked at her friend and nodded. "I understand Willow. Lilith may be thinking about what she did to us about that castle, she most likely regrets it. All she wanted was for Eda to join the Emperor's Coven for some reason."

Willow smiled as Luz understood. "Maybe one day Gus and I will have some time with Lilith." Luz smiled back at the idea. "I'm just glad you and the others are okay." Willow then hugged Luz, and Luz hugged back. "Also, how are you going to get back home?" Willow asked. "To be honest, I don't know. Maybe there's another way. But for now, let's relax." Luz replied as she then lied down on her blankets on the floor. Willow smiled as she lied down next to her. "You really need to clean your room," Willow said allowed as the two girls laughed as this small faint feeling began pulsing inside both of them. Both of them felt this, but neither of them decided to talk about it. Willow took a glance outside and didn't realize how much time had gone by. She quickly got up as Luz got up as well with curiosity on her mind. "Sorry, Luz. I got to get back home before my Dads start worrying about me." Luz then understood the situation "Goodnight then! And maybe we can all hang out with Gus and Amity!" Willow nodded and smiled kindly. "I would like that." She then closed the door as Luz looked around her room. "Man, I do really need to clean my room."

Willow reaches the downstairs to the living room and sees King sleeping on Eda who's also sleeping on the couch. Lilith on the other hand was awake on the couch reading a book. Willow didn't want to disturb her and decided to head for the door. "Have a good evening," Lilith said from behind as she was still reading her book. Willow looked back, but she wasn't startled, she was surprised, Lilith's words had the feeling of care in them. Willow turned around. "Sorry, I just didn't want to disturb you reading. You looked like you were into your book." Lilith lowered her book down so she can put her attention to Willow. "I know what I did isn't forgivable. I just hope one day we can make amends with you and you're friends." Willow looked at Lilith, not sure what to feel about what she just heard, she still doesn't trust her. "Maybe one day," She replied. "Maybe one day."

Willow returned home and greeted her Dads, she told Gus and Amity what happened on her scroll. As night came across the Boiling Iles Luckily both of Gus and Amity are relieved to hear that Luz is okay, now both Amity and Gus can sleep better than past nights. Later into the night neither both Willow and Luz couldn't sleep. A single thought has been bothering them as they think to themselves:

" _What was that feeling from earlier...?"_


	2. Still in the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of a magic lesson, Luz answers some questions for Lilith as well as for listening to what she needs to say as Luz's phone is getting massages from her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the story so far?

A few days go by, and there are only two days left in the break left. Luz spent this time with Eda and Lilith so they can learn how to use paper glyphs. Luz showed them how to draw the light glyph on the circle on the piece of paper, and once she did she tapped on the paper. The paper crumpled itself and turned into a ball of light and ascended into the air. This then sparked a question within Lilith. “Human. I-I mean Luz.” Luz turned to face Lilith wondering what she wanted to ask and Luz was surprised Lilith corrected herself. “When you fought Belos, you used some spells to fight him, you aren’t from here either so doing magic shouldn’t come naturally to you. I know you know how to make magic though with these pieces of paper. But how? How did you stumble upon these glyphs?” After hearing this, Eda did not know the answer to that so she looked towards Luz as well for an answer as well.

"Oh that. It's quite simple really. When I first witnessed rain here we stayed inside, Eda was tired and I wanted to learn more about magic. I recorded Eda doing a spell circle with my phone, but she fell asleep. Later on somehow my phone was able to let me see a glyph drawing in the circle in the video that I recorded. And that's how I managed to make light from glyphs along with the other spells that I learned!" The two sisters looked at Luz in confusion, once Luz saw the confusion on their faces, she rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, Luz then realized all the messages she missed from her friends, she ignored them for now and made her way to her gallery with ease. Luz showed her screen to the Clawethorne sisters as the video played. As the two watched, the glyph did appear in the circle of the screen just as Luz said. They were both surprised. "For my other spells, I learned them differently. I saw the ice glyph when it was snowing when Eda was teaching me magic. I saw the plant glyph on the pistil of a plant, and I saw the fire glyph seared on the grudgby ball when I was playing a few days ago." 

Lilith is at loss for words. Eda on the other just smiles and laughs. "My goodness! You really are something kid, aren't you? I can't wait until you learn more!" This then brings up an idea to Luz. "Hey, Eda you were in the potions track weren't you?" Can't you teach me some potions one day?" Eda nodded in response. "Of course! After all, you are teaching me magic since my sister and I are not able to do magic like we used to." Lilith then asked one more question. For now. "Are you only able to make glyphs on pieces of paper?" Luz shook her head in response to her question. "No, you can draw them on any surface from what I can tell, and you can use them on objects as well, I will need to show you another day!" Eda looked out the window and realizes it's getting dark. "Sorry, Luz. Looks like you'll have to continue your lesson with us another day. It's getting late, besides, I'm pretty tired myself." 

"Aww... Okay. Rest well!" Luz smiled and waved as Eda went up to her room. Lilith stayed in the living room. "Hey. Aren't you heading up to bed?" Luz asked. "No. Not yet." Lilith replied. "How come?" She asked with a hint of concern. Lilith sighs. "Well, it's just I can't entirely wrap my head around the situation I'm in. Just about a week ago I harmed you and your friends. I nearly killed you for my own selfish reasons and yet here I am living under the same roof as you. Why am I here? Have you just forgive me just like that?" Luz looked at Lilith, she can tell that Lilith is looking for answers and that she hasn't forgiven herself. Why would she? After all that she has done it would be impossible for someone like Lilith to forgive themselves.

Luz took a deep breath. "Listen, Lilith. I haven't forgiven you. I'm not sure any of us have. We probably will one day, or probably won't. One thing is for sure though, I trust you enough that you won't hurt us anymore." Silence filled the living room, the mood was serious, and only that. Then it was broken by Luz. "The reason why your living with us, I don't know. You have to talk to Eda about that." Lilith nodded as she responded, "Your blue-haired friend-" She was cut off. "Her name is Willow," Luz said. Lilith nodded once again and continued once again. "Willow and I spoke to each other. It was very brief. I only asked if you, your friends, and Amity would make amends with me one day." Luz was confused about why Amity was brought up, she then responded: "Well, I'm not sure about my friends, but you already have my answer for now. Also, why did you bring up Amity?" Luz asked with confusion

"Oh, I heard that she knows what happened at the Belos' castle. Your friends must have told her." Lilith replied. "That would make sense," Luz replied back in agreement. Lilith then got up from the couch and started to walk towards her room. "Well, goodnight, Luz," Lilith said as she disappeared into the hallway. Luz then got up as well. "Hey, Hooty! Turn off the lights!" She said aloud for the bird to hear. "Okay! Goodnight everyone!" Hooty replied back from the other side. Shortly after all lights were turned off. Luz then pulled out a light glyph so she can guide herself back upstairs to her room. She eventually reaches her room and puts the ball of light out as gets in bed and pulls out her phone to see what texts she received.

_**Amity's** **Texts** _

_"Hey, Luz. I heard from Willow that you were okay. I just wanted to send this message to check up on you"_

_"Also, Gus, Willow, and I were thinking of hanging out tomorrow. We were wondering if you wanna come with"_

**_Luz's_ _Responses_**

_"Don't worry, Amity. I'm doing okay."_

_"And of course I'll go! I haven't seen you or Gus in a while!_

**_Gus's Texts_ **

_"Hi, Luz! You probably heard from Amity or Willow, or me. Depending on which order you are reading our texts. Just wanted to know if you can hang out tomorrow!"_

**_Luz's Respon-_ **

_"Amity just sent me a text about you. See you tomorrow!"_

**_Luz's Response_ **

_"See you tomorrow!"_

**_Willow's Texts_ **

_"Hey, Luz. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow with us."_

_"Just got a message from Amity. See you tomorrow!"_

**_Luz's Response_ **

_"See you!"_

Luz turned off her phone and set aside as she drifted into sleep. Meanwhile, Willow was still up and just received Luz's text. That's when she felt it again. That same feeling when she was Luz a few days ago when they were together in Luz's room. 

_"I guess I'll find out what this feeling of mine is one day."_

Willow then put her glasses away and fell asleep soon after.


	3. Growth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group hanging out for the day. 
> 
> Willow and Luz seem to have something else that's bothering them throughout the day. Amity does her best to help.

It was the next morning. Luz is still sleeping in her room, her phone on the other hand was vibrating as it was receiving a call from someone. Luz mumbled to herself as she ignored her vibrating phone beside her and turned the opposite direction. The phone eventually stopped vibrating but soon after it vibrated again. This irritated Luz as she sat up and picked up her phone to see who was calling her. It was Amity. Her irritation soon left as she then remembered that they planned to hang out today with Gus and Willow. Luz then swiped to answer Amity's call.

" _Hey, Sleepyhead! Did you forget that you were going to hang out with us?_ "

"Sorry, Amity! I overslept!" Luz set her phone to speaker so she can change into some casual clothing and can hear and chat with Amity as well. "I'm just getting ready at the moment!" Luz said frantically. Also with something nagging her in the back of the head, she shook the thought away for now and con

_"It's_ _okay,_ _the three of us are almost at your place to pick you up. We will see you very soon!"_

"Later!" Amity ended the call on her end as Luz finished changing into casual clothing. Eda then appeared at the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. "So, who were you talking to?" Asked Eda. Luz turned her head in surprise towards Eda's direction, not knowing she was there since Luz didn't hear Eda go up the stairs. "I'm just going to hang out with Amity and the others." She replied back. "Alright then, just be careful out there. I don't want my teacher getting hurt!" Eda joked, she then turned serious. "But seriously, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." Luz smiled with determination. "Don't worry, I will!" Luz then hugged Eda who also hugged Luz back. "See you later!" Luz said as she went down the stairs and out the door. Luz waited outside for her friends.

Meanwhile the trio of friends are just a few minutes away from the owl house. Amity and Gus are talking about the human realm and Willow is being occupied with her thoughts. "What do you think there are in the human realm" asked Amity enthusiastically. "All sorts of stuff! I should know since I know some things about humans, like how they have their own versions of scrolls called phones!" replied Gus with the same energy as Amity. They laugh to themselves and continue on with their conversation. Willow on the other hand is having trouble with her thoughts. Along with her feelings. _"What's going on?"_ She thinks to herself as she feels something nagging on her from within. _"It's not my thoughts... It's my feelings.. But to who or to what?"_ Luckily for Willow, Gus and Amity distracted her from her thoughts. "Hey, Willow! What would you do in the human realm if were able to go?" They both asked simultaneously. This brought back Willow from her thoughts. "Oh, I would most likely look at all of the plants!" Willow replied back to them as the owl house quickly came to view.

Willow spotted Luz sitting in front of the door, and Hooty's long tube-like body going in a different part of the house. Willow waved to get Luz's attention, which it did. Luz got up and dusted herself off and ran towards Willow and the others. Luz went and gave all three of them a hug at the same time, as she possibly can of course. "It's so good to see you guys again!" The three of them returned the hug. "We missed you too! " All four of them smiled as Luz asked the question: "So, what are we going to do now all four of us are together?" Amity hadn't really thought of that. All she planned was hanging out with her friends, then an idea came to mind. "Let's go to the library! It's been a while since all of us have been there." Everyone nodded in agreement. "That's true, I haven't been there since I was a kid." Said Willow. "I haven't been there since I accidently read... You know what, never mind forget what I was talking about." Added in Luz as they all headed towards the library.

Once they reached the library Amity lead them to a certain area that Luz was familiar with. Amity looked around to make sure no one was around and pulled a book that flipped a switch, revealing Amity's secret room. Amity motioned everyone to enter as Amity closed the door to her room. Gus and Willow was looking around with amazement. "I didn't know you had a secret room in the library, Amity!" Exclaimed Willow as she went and sat on a on the floor. Luz joined Willow and sat next to her as Gus and Amity are talking about the human realm and Willow and Luz are sitting next to each other awkwardly. Amity then gets an idea. "Gus don't you have some human things at your place?" Asked Amity curiously. "Yeah, I do! Want me to go get them?" Amity nodded as Gus went out to his house to retrieve the human things. Amity decided to stay behind and realized that Luz and Willow haven't been talking to each other. 

"Hey, are you two okay? You haven't been talking ever since we got here." Luz then responded, "Well... I just don't know what to talk about." Willow nodded in agreement as Luz and Willow felt butterflies in their stomachs, both of them didn't talk about it. That's when the feeling from before came back to the both of them, but it was stronger, nagging at their feelings, their emotions. They were breathing heavily until Amity disturbed the silence. "Why don't we sit in a circle real quick?" Willow and Luz nodded as the three of them sat in a circle "Now then close your eyes and breathe in and out you two." Amity said as Luz and Willow nodded. They breathed in and out and once they were able to put their breathing back to normal they looked at Amity. "Now, something is clearly going on between you two, but the question is, what is it?" Amity thought to herself for a bit. _"They couldn't have fought, it must be something else... This must have happened when Willow went to visit Luz on her own. Which means something must have happened between the two in a positive way in a..."_ Amity then figured out what may be the cause, but she needs to be sure. "Now, I want you to think to yourselves and let whatever is bothering you enter your mind and feeling, let it happen." Amity told Luz and Willow.

_ "If I'm correct... they must have a crush for each other without even knowing!"  _ Amity thought to herself as Luz and Willow listened to Amity. They let their feeling that had been nagging them for the past day take over their mind and feelings. For Luz all she could think about was Willow, and for Willow all she could think about is Luz, but not platonically. Romantically. They blushed as Amity sees that her thoughts were correct as Willow and Luz then realize the feeling that has been bothering them for the past day. 

They had a crush on each other. 

Then a call came from Amity's scroll. Willow and Luz looked at Amity as she picked and it was Gus.

_"Hey, I won't be able to go back, I suggest you guys go back home because some boiling rain is about to come"_

"Thanks for letting me know, we'll hang out another time!" 

_ "Will do!"  _ Gus hung up.

"Time to go guys, some boiling rain is about to hit so let's rush over back to the owl house since it's closest" Luz nodded in agreement "It's true, let's go, Willow." Luz gave Willow her hand to help her get up as the three girls went to the owl house before it started to rain. Unfortunately, the girls got rained on just bit due to them putting up the barrier around the owl house. As they went inside, no one was around. The girls were panting since they ran here. "Looks like they're asleep... Come on let's go to my room..." Luz said exhausted. Amity and Willow nodded as they followed her up the stairs. Luz then got a first aid kit from her closet. Luz went to treat Amity's wounds then Willows. There were some wincing from the two which is understandable. When Luz began to treat Willow's wounds the two of them blushed. Amity was watching as Luz finished up. Willow then took care of Luz wounds. 

In the end, it was night and the three girls were lying on top of Luz's covers. Both of Amity's and Willow's parent's were notified of where they were. Amity was asleep and both Luz and Willow are still awake and listened to the rain hitting the barrier. "Hey, Luz?" Whispered Willow. Luz knew where this conversation was going and Willow didn't wait for a response either. They both said in together.

"Do you have a crush on me?"


End file.
